


Crazy About You

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A hint of drama, A madman if you will, Aged up characters, Banter, Exotic Dancer!Tsukasa, Fluff, Gen is a good friend, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Non-Explicit Sex, Ryusui is a disaster, Sensuality, and that suits him just fine, love at first sight is real, no petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: The blond fanned himself with the cash then paused and grinned. “Name’s Ryusui and I’m here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime, beautiful.”“Is that right?” Tsukasa all but sighed. He tilted his head slightly so that his long hair fell to one side and continued to force a smile as he said, “I’m all ears.”“Let’s run away together! We can live out our lives on a tropical island without a care in the world. Just you, me, and the breeze upon the ocean.” Ryusui’s smile stretched from ear to ear. He tilted his head and purred, “I’ll even buy then name the island after you.”“You sure do know a lot of pretty words…” Tsukasa huffed. He put his hands on his hips then his smile melted into a frown and he added, “All of which I’ve heard before. Guys like you will promise someone like me anything our heart desires with zero intention of honoring it. Sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t bite.”“I’m pretty sure you’ve never met anyone like me,” Ryusui laughed.Tsukasa snorted then rolled his eyes. “That remains to be seen.”
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Crazy About You

**Author's Note:**

> theyre in their late 20s

Stone World was the most prestigious club around. Only those with deep pockets could get in because of the entrance fee. Though it was well worth it if one could afford the hefty price tag. Customers knew to expect the most enchanting show upon their stage. The club employed the best of the best when it came to the quality of their dancers. Tsukasa would know, he’d been working there since he was eighteen.

Most of the club’s performances consisted of groups of five dancers. On designated nights there were solo acts. That was Tsukasa’s time to shine. Sure, he’d joined in the occasional group dance, but it never quite felt right to him. Having the stage to himself and the freedom to do with it whatever he wished made a lot more sense. Tonight was his night. He’d just finished his last-minute preparations in the dressing room.

Tsukasa stood in front of the full-length mirror and did one final costume check. He turned to the side and made sure none of the tearaway material on his legs was exposed. It was actually a pretty high-quality outfit. At first glance someone might even believe he was a police officer. He put the matching hat atop his head then narrowed his eyes at his own reflection.

“Looks like another full house out there,” Gen hummed as he meandered into the room. This guy was both the host as well as a fellow long-term employee. He’d worked at the club about half as long as Tsukasa had. Around here sticking around more than six months was a long time. Gen walked up to him, looked at the reflection in the mirror, then pat Tsukasa on the shoulder. “You really draw a crowd. I might be a little ealous-jay.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Tsukasa mumbled under his breath. The people in the audience that had a little too much to drink and some time to kill were there for the entertainment he provided. None of them even saw him as a person. Heck, Tsukasa couldn’t remember the last time he met a customer’s gaze to find them actually looking at his face. Not a one of them was interested in him past his fluid movements and fit body. Oh, well. Their money was still good. He looked back at his friend and added, “Plus you’ve got yourself a couple repeat customers, don’t you? That’s good.”

Gen lifted his hand so that his long kimono sleeve covered his mouth. That did nothing to hide the obvious blush in his cheeks. “You would too if you still offered private dances.”

“That’s a road I won’t go down again.” Tsukasa’s response was short and to the point. It didn’t warrant further discussion. After nearly a decade of doing this, he wasn’t expected to explain. His reasons were his own. He looked back at his own reflection and frowned as he wondered whether he’d put on enough body glitter.

“Fair enough.” Gen held up three fingers and smiled. “You’re on in three. Knock ‘em dead.”

Tsukasa waited for his cue then stepped out onto the stage. The applause of the crowd around him lulled him into a sense of familiarity. Had he been nervous to begin with, that would’ve calmed him a bit. The way the bright spotlights shone on him from above prevented him from seeing his audience. That wasn’t a problem. He knew why they were there and that he could provide the fantasy they sought.

He could hear the soft whistles of approval as he started his routine. Tsukasa’s body flowed in time with the music, his hips practically had a mind of their own as they gyrated from side to side enticingly. He was a predator and those watching him were his captivated prey. There was no escape now. All he needed do was sink his claws into them.

He tossed his hat aside and then began to unbutton his shirt. As soon as that was discarded the audience seemed to come to life. Bills flooded the stage and Tsukasa ignored them for now. He swayed his hips in time to the music, the movement pulling on his glittery torso just enough to catch the audience’s attention.

He spun around then dropped down to the stage. Tsukasa ran his fingers through his hair as he laid on his back and snapped his hips upwards. He slid his right hand down his torso then cupped himself aggressively, which gained him some cheers. He could smell the scent of the bills wafting from all around him on the stage. A filthy reward for a filthy act. It was only fair.

Tsukasa rolled onto his stomach then pushed himself to his feet. He tore his pants off and dropped them without a care. More bills fluttered onto the stage and the spotlight above shifted to his muscular calves. The usual whistles and cheers filled the room. Now that it wasn’t shining in his eyes, he took a proper look around.

As expected, all eyes were below his neck. He continued to dance to keep the audience in their fervid trance. It was then that Tsukasa saw him. Seated front and center at the most expensive table the club had to offer was a man with blond hair. Strangely enough, this man was looking directly at his face. Tsukasa was caught off guard by the sight. However, he knew just how to get the guy’s attention back where it should be. He rolled his body slowly and slid his hands across his pecs.

While the rest of the crowd cheered and applauded, the blond didn’t even blink. If Tsukasa had to put a name to the expression he saw, he’d probably say the guy looked awestruck. Granted, he knew he was good at what he did but it was still a bit odd. He tossed his hair over his shoulder then bent over backwards and flaunted his extreme flexibility. Once he stood upright again he noticed the blond still hadn’t moved a muscle. The guy must’ve been out of his damn mind. That was the only way to explain how someone could keep their eyes off of his sexy movements.

Tsukasa continued his routine as if he couldn’t feel the weight of the man’s stare. He was used to staring. He _wanted_ people to stare. More staring meant better tips. Though that usually involved them looking at the incredible control he had over his body. Every time he glanced at the blond man he found him staring right at his face. Tsukasa couldn’t begin to understand it.

He finished off his routine with the usual kiss to the crowd. Always leave them wanting more. That was how to get return customers. His gaze was fixed upon the blond man. Tsukasa swore that he actually saw the guy’s eyes get even wider. The applause and cheers from those around him felt so far away. Yet this man… Tsukasa swore he’d be able to touch the guy if he only reached for him. He was knocked from his thoughts when Gen slapped him on the back none too gently.

Tsukasa wandered off the stage while Gen talked to the crowd. He didn’t need to listen. It was all the same nonsense about how great he was and if people wanted to see him dance again they’d have to come for his next show, which would be announced soon. Then he explained that a group dance would start as soon as they cleaned up the stage. Until then dancers would make the rounds and see if any patrons were interested in lap dances at a special ten percent discount for the next fifteen minutes only.

Tsukasa headed backstage and thanked his fellow dancers when they complimented him on a job well done. He put his sheer black robe with the feather collar on then headed out to the floor to greet patrons as well. Though he wasn’t particularly in the mood to give any lap dances tonight, it was still good for business to thank the visitors for coming. The more special a customer felt, the more likely they’d return.

He wandered through the tables and chatted up quite a few people. All of them seemed intent on staring at his pecs or lower. When he finally made it to the table at the front and center of the stage he found it empty. That mystery blond from earlier was gone. Ah, Tsukasa _had_ imagined it. The guy was just like all the rest of them. That was a shame. Oh, well. There was no use in dwelling on it since he’d never see the blond again. He continued what he was doing without so much as a second thought.

*

Tsukasa offered a soft greeting as he walked past the host. It wasn’t Gen today, which meant he was probably going to be dancing soon. As expected, he saw that signature two-toned hair the moment he stepped into the dressing room. Of course Gen was too caught up in his own reflection to even notice him. Tsukasa eyed the white lab coat he wore as well as the accompanying safety goggles atop his head. That was an interesting look to say the least. Not a common one in their line of work, anyway. Though that quirkiness was part of Gen’s charm. Tsukasa bumped into him on purpose then snorted when he gasped in mock offense.

“Good evening, sunshine!” Gen chirped. He smiled from ear to ear and added, “Nice to see your smiling face before the workday starts.” He turned back towards the mirror and used his finger to just barely touch up his eyeliner. Gen blinked at his own reflection as he said, “We had another customer ask about private rooms and you.”

Tsukasa stretched lazily then replied, “I hope you let them down gently.”

“Naturally,” Gen hummed, “I do have the absolute best people skills.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Tsukasa nodded. He pulled off his shirt and set it aside.

Gen smoothed out his outfit then turned towards Tsukasa. He put his hands on his hips and asked, “You’re not dancing tonight, right?”

“Nah, I’m not part of the group tonight,” Tsukasa replied with a shake of his head. He pulled off his shirt and set it aside. Next he picked up some body glitter and applied it generously to his pecs. “I’ll be helping serve drinks.”

“Ah, gonna work the floor and bag yourself a rich one, huh?” Gen snickered. He held up his hand and rubbed his thumb against his pointer and middle fingers.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and shook his head. Of course not. He was just helping out where it was needed. He’d made quite a lot of tips last night and it was time to let someone else have the spotlight. He probably wouldn’t dance again until his next solo performance in a week. Not that he could dance if he wanted to. He couldn’t exactly move like that in the tight, leather pants he had on right now.

He looked at his own reflection in the closest mirror then asked, “Should I put my hair up or leave it down?”

“What are you, a librarian?” Gen snorted. He motioned wildly with both arms as he exclaimed, “Down, of course! Let the sexy locks flow like the minx you are! Get out there and make some oney-may!”

Tsukasa should’ve known he’d say exactly that. He offered Gen a nod then left the dressing room. He headed over to the bar and received an apron to tie around his waist as well as a small notepad and pen. After that he walked around the room asking if anyone would like to order any drinks. He got a few takers, as well as a few lewd comments, but that was nothing new.

Once finished with the right side of the room he started on the left. Needless to say, it was a complete shock to see a familiar head of blond hair. It couldn’t be that guy from last night. Their eyes met and Tsukasa realized it absolutely was. Probably the worst part about this was the fact that the blond was waving a wad of cash at him to beckon him over.

Tsukasa gritted his teeth but headed to his table anyway. There was something different about his aura tonight. In place of that cute, awestruck look on his face was this deplorable cocky grin. It was the kind of grin Tsukasa had seen many times over the years. This man thought he could have whatever he wanted. He’d probably never heard the word ‘no’ in his life. That being said, a customer was a customer. He offered the best smile he could muster as he asked, “Would you like something from the bar, sir?”

The blond fanned himself with the cash then paused and grinned. “Name’s Ryusui and I’m here to offer _you_ the opportunity of a lifetime, beautiful.”

“Is that right?” Tsukasa all but sighed. He tilted his head slightly so that his long hair fell to one side and continued to force a smile as he said, “I’m all ears.”

“Let’s run away together! We can live out our lives on a tropical island without a care in the world. Just you, me, and the breeze upon the ocean.” Ryusui’s smile stretched from ear to ear. He tilted his head and purred, “I’ll even buy then name the island after you.”

“You sure do know a lot of pretty words…” Tsukasa huffed. He put his hands on his hips then his smile melted into a frown and he added, “All of which I’ve heard before. Guys like you will promise someone like me anything our heart desires with zero intention of honoring it. Sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t bite.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve never met anyone like me,” Ryusui laughed.

Tsukasa snorted then rolled his eyes. “That remains to be seen.”

“You show me yours, I’ll show you mine~” Ryusui hummed.

Tsukasa scrunched his face at the blond. It was like they were having two completely different conversations somehow. Either he was an idiot, or he was under some kind of influence. He narrowed his eyes at the guy then asked, “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not a single drop. Unless that was you asking me on a date, in which case I accept.” Ryusui laughed obnoxiously at his own joke.

“Riiiight. Well, if you don’t need anything… I have to get back to work…” Tsukasa turned to walk away. There was no point in lingering. If this guy wanted to be crazy he could do it without him standing there.

“I need you to say ‘yes’!” Ryusui exclaimed.

Tsukasa looked at him over his shoulder and replied, “No.”

He was sure that was the end of whatever nonsense the blond was trying to pull. Surely even an idiot could take such an obvious hint. Tsukasa wasn’t interested, that much had been loud and clear. This time he was certain that he wouldn’t see the guy again. That was definitely for the best. Some weirdos were just too much to handle.

Much to Tsukasa’s surprise and extreme exasperation, the blond didn’t take hints very well at all. In fact, he didn’t seem to get them as a general concept. Ryusui was there night after night, grinning in that idiotic way of his. Somehow Tsukasa always ended up talking to him no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. Ryusui’s offers of running away together showed no signs of slowing down and at this point he simply rejected them when he greeted the guy. After almost a full week of this nonsense, Tsukasa was glad to get back to dancing. At least then he wouldn’t have to talk to any customers.

He stepped into Stone World, headed through the foyer, and finally into the main room. Tsukasa paused and looked around. There weren’t any customers. Not a single one. He was glad to find Gen already trotting over to him because he was so confused. As soon as the other man was close enough Tsukasa asked, “Uhh… did someone forget to tell me that we’re closed tonight?”

“Nope,” Gen shook his head. He motioned around them broadly and explained, “Someone rented out the whole place.”

“They _huh_?” Tsukasa gasped. “What kind of lunatic…?”

“One with very deep pockets,” Gen chuckled. He pat Tsukasa on the back and added, “You’re on in ten. Get ready.”

“O…K…” Tsukasa wasn’t sure how else to respond to that other than go ahead and prepare for his routine. When he stepped into the dressing room he found is outfit for the night was already laid out. Ah, biker theme, a crowd favorite. There wasn’t actually much to this outfit, just a leather jacket and tearaway pleather pants. There was also a gold bandana that Tsukasa chose to fold into a headband before he tied it around his head.

It had been a while, so he was kind of excited to get to dance again. Even if he did this mostly for the cash, it had grown on him over the years and he enjoyed when the stage was his. Losing himself to the music for short intervals of time was surprisingly liberating.

It was eerily quiet when Tsukasa stepped out on stage. No chatter, no music. In fact the only sound he heard was a single person applauding. He held his hand over his eyes to block the spotlight then squinted at the table front and center. Well, where the table would’ve normally been. It wasn’t there. Instead was a single chair and the lunatic himself. Ryusui had a ridiculous grin on his face as he clapped.

Tsukasa dragged his hand down his face then groaned, “My answer is still no. If this was supposed to convince me, you’ve wasted a lot of money tonight.”

“Oh, it’s nothing like that,” Ryusui replied. He motioned to either side of himself and explained, “I know you don’t do private dances, so I brought some friends for you to entertain tonight.”

Tsukasa turned to look at either side of the blond. Blow up dolls with their patented o-shaped mouths were seated at the rest of the tables. This guy. Tsukasa shook his head and said, “You’re crazy.”

“Yes! Crazy about you! And I paid for a show!” Ryusui yelled. He clapped twice then raised both arms in the air dramatically and exclaimed, “Cue the music!”

The speakers immediately began to blast the song Tsukasa had chosen for this routine. Fine. He wanted to dance, anyway. It didn’t matter if the only one who saw it was a certified lunatic. In fact, he’d show the blond a dance he wouldn’t soon forget. There were a few moves he didn’t use very often but were quite the crowd pleasers. Now seemed like the perfect time to bust those out.

Tsukasa didn’t get very far into his routine before he realized that this might as well be a private dance with the way they were maintaining eye contact through it. Actually, the blond wasn’t so bad when he kept his mouth shut. He was pleasing enough to look at and his smile was, hmm, he’d almost say distracting. The lustful gleam in Ryusui’s eyes motivated Tsukasa in a way like he hadn’t felt in quite some time. It was then that he had an epiphany. If this guy was going to drive him nuts, then Tsukasa would just have to return the favor the best way he knew how.

He danced his way off the stage until he stood in front of the genuinely surprised Ryusui. Whatever silly joke he’d prepared for the situation seemingly died in his throat as Tsukasa rolled his body then tore off his pants. Good. It was almost enough. Tsukasa dropped the clothes then walked around the blond. He pulled the golden bandana off of his own head, dangled it where the blond could see, then bent down and whispered into his ear, “Do you trust me?”

Ryusui stiffened and nodded. “Y-yes…”

“Then shut up for a bit,” Tsukasa purred. He stretched the folded bandana out completely before Ryusui’s face. He brought it to the blond’s lips, tapped his cheek to get him to open his mouth, then gagged him and tied it off behind his head. He couldn’t help but smirk at the blond’s curious grunt. “Much better. Now, remember to follow the rules and keep your hands to yourself or I’ll be forced to stop.”

Tsukasa circled back around to stand before Ryusui. He watched the blond’s gaze travel from his thighs up to his face. Once their eyes met he swung his left leg over Ryusui’s lap and sat down. The blond immediately gasped and grabbed either side of the seat of his chair.

“That’s a good boy.” Tsukasa propped his arms up on Ryusui’s shoulders and watched his expression carefully as he gyrated his hips against the blond’s lap. He grinned when Ryusui immediately jolted in surprise and his eyes widened. Tsukasa arched his back and caressed his own torso slowly. He pressed his butt against Ryusui’s lap just the slightest bit harder and heard him whimper softly in response.

He swore the blond’s eyes nearly popped right out of his skull when he lifted his right leg so that it was parallel to his head. Tsukasa simply winked at him and let it fall back down again. He continued to dance, improvising the moves as he went along. That seemed most effective in this case. Ryusui never knew what was going to happen next and it kept him enthralled. Tsukasa knew arousal when he saw it, and the blond was so turned on it looked like it was a physical struggle for him to sit there and hold onto that chair. Good. Ryusui should suffer a bit for all the nonsense he’d made him deal with since they’d met.

Tsukasa bopped Ryusui on the nose then smirked and hooked his legs around his waist. Without a word he leaned over backwards so that he dangled between the blond’s legs. He let Ryusui enjoy the view for a moment before he finally pulled himself back upright. Ryusui had the most awestruck look upon his face when they were finally nose to nose again. Tsukasa couldn’t help but smile because of it. He’d definitely say it was mission accomplished, and not just because he could feel just how aroused the blond was.

Ryusui’s voice was muffled and somehow also a bit strained as he muttered against the bandana, “Marry me.”

Tsukasa continued to smile as he leaned in for a kiss, paused, then shook his head. He maintained eye-contact with the blond as he purred, “Not on your life.”

Ryusui chuckled softly then reached up to hook his right pointer into the side of the bandana. He pulled it free of his mouth and declared, “I’ll find a way to convince you, don’t worry!”

Tsukasa didn’t say a word. He simply studied the look on Ryusui’s face. He’d gotten really good at reading people over the years. When he took the time to look at Ryusui like this he could see there was nothing hidden, no obvious ulterior motives trying to bubble to the surface. As irritating as he was, it seemed like the blond was just a guy who wore his emotions on his sleeve. Tsukasa wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. It was so very different than the usual clientele that passed through this place.

“You’re staring,” Ryusui snickered. His cheeks darkened with blush and he smiled from ear to ear. Then he shut his eyes and said, “I can’t really do anything about _you know what_ while you’re still sitting on my lap like this.”

“What?” Tsukasa tilted his head and scrunched his face.

“The raging hard on you just gave me out of the goodness of your heart,” Ryusui clarified. An amused gleam shined in his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re more than welcome to stay right where you are if that's what you want, but so will it.”

“I think I liked you better when you were gagged,” Tsukasa replied flatly.

“Did you just say you like me? We’ve made progress!” Ryusui exclaimed.

Tsukasa furrowed his brow and grumbled, “That was past tense.”

“Then why are you still sitting on my lap?” Ryusui teased.

Tsukasa didn’t really have an answer for that. He had no idea what it was about this guy that threw him off like this. He continued to search Ryusui’s eyes as if he’d somehow find the answer within them. His gaze shifted downward when the blond’s tongue darted from his mouth to moisten his lips. Tsukasa felt his pulse quicken as if on command.

The sound of a wolf-whistle made the both of them jump in surprise. All too suddenly they remembered they were in a public place. A mostly empty one, sure, but they hadn’t been alone this entire time. Tsukasa’s eyes widened when he heard Gen speak.

Gen clapped slowly as he called, “Please remember to leave him alive, dear Tsukasa! For legal reasons!”

“Dear…?” Ryusui muttered mostly to himself. He turned towards the sound of the voice and waved as he offered Gen a crooked smile.

A wave of embarrassment hit Tsukasa so suddenly he didn’t know what to do with himself. He cleared his throat and quickly got off of Ryusui’s lap, ignoring his little whine of protest. He turned towards the blond as if to say something then thought better of it when he felt the tips of his ears start to burn. He turned back around and stomped off instead.

Tsukasa was so flustered by the time he got back to the dressing room that he sat in the nearest chair and hid his face in his hands. He had no idea why he’d gotten so lost in that lap dance. It was just work. Nothing special about it. And yet, he’d been so caught up in the way Ryusui reacted to every little thing he did. The soft grunts and little whines as he practically begged him not to stop without words.

Through all that the blond still obeyed the rules and never even tried to touch him. That was probably the most shocking part of all. Tsukasa could just imagine those hands of his greedily caressing him anywhere and everywhere they wanted. All while the blond had that ridiculous grin on his face too. Tsukasa groaned into his hands. He had no idea what he was thinking anymore.

*  
  


Ryusui's nightly visits to the club continued over the next few weeks. In Tsukasa's opinion the guy was completely ridiculous. Sometimes he enjoyed the show along with the other customers, sometimes he rented the entire place out. If he caught Tsukasa in the right mood on the days he rented the place he even got himself a lap dance out of it. That usually ended with one or both of them being a completely flustered mess.

One thing Ryusui did without fail was make sure to wear Tsukasa’s golden bandana somewhere. Whether it was tied around his neck or wrist, he never seemed to take it off. Part of Tsukasa wondered if the guy was waiting for him to ask for it back. He had no intention of doing that. Something about it suited the blond, anyway.

Ryusui was really friendly with all the staff and they grew to adore him. There had even been cheering a time or two when he walked into the club. How someone could achieve celebrity status like that and not even work at the place was beyond Tsukasa. Though if anyone had a way to do such a thing it'd be Ryusui. The jury was still out on whether that was impressive or embarrassing.

As they saw each other more often Tsukasa began to realize that his initial impression of the guy was flawed. That dislike he'd harbored all but melted away the more time he spent with Ryusui. There seemed to be a playful air about their interactions these days. In fact, Tsukasa might even go as far as to call them friends. Not to Ryusui's face of course.

A few days ago Tsukasa's coworkers and Ryusui fan club had chipped in to get the guy a captain's hat. It was some joke about him being the best customer in the past month. Tsukasa didn’t quite get it. He just knew that the blond absolutely adored the stupid thing. He wore that hat every time he came to the club, obnoxious as it was.

While Ryusui was friendly with pretty much everyone, Tsukasa couldn’t help but notice that he never watched them dance. The blond only ever paid attention to the shows where _he_ danced. He only ever bought all the seats on _his_ solo nights. It was a bit flattering in a way. Maybe confusing.

Gifts arrived for Tsukasa by the dozen. There was hardly a night that he came into work and didn’t find something waiting for him. Tsukasa made sure to share any snacks with his fellow dancers. When the gifts weren't edible though it was a bit more embarrassing.

“Are these _actual_ peacock feathers on this robe?” Gen asked as he held up the garment in question. It was a translucent blue number with feathery trim. He eyed Tsukasa and hummed, “That guy's really taken with you, huh?”

“It’ll pass. These things always do.” Tsukasa snatched the robe from him and folded it neatly. He set it down onto the nearest table and pet the soft feathers as he added, “Let it run its course and he’ll move on.”

“That’s a depressing way to look at it,” Gen replied with a frown.

“I think you mean it's realistic,” Tsukasa corrected him.

Gen shrugged then said, “At least it’s a good time for now. That’s a plus.”

Tsukasa grunted in response. There was no point in denying that so he didn’t bother. Though he certainly wouldn’t have used the same words to describe the situation.

“Tell me something dear Tsukasa,” Gen paused and waited until he had the other's attention. “Do you like him?”

“Huh?” Tsukasa simply blinked at him as if he didn't understand the question. Part of him felt like it might not.

“Do you like him?” Gen repeated.

Tsukasa made an offended face. He opened his mouth then shut it again and shook his head before he finally managed to ask, “What kind of question is that?”

“The kind you’re avoiding answering,” Gen teased.

“My feelings are irrelevant,” Tsukasa explained. His gaze was fixed upon the ground as he added, “He’ll eventually get bored and go back to that comfy lifestyle of his, and I'll still be here working for tips.”

He looked up to see Gen make a face. Tsukasa wasn’t looking for sympathy, he was just realistic. It always happened that way. He was used to it by now. The last thing he wanted to do was get attached to a customer that would leave one day and never return.

Gen tapped on his chin. “Damn. You've got it that bad, huh?”

Tsukasa was taken aback by his response. He turned towards him and blinked a few times before he asked, “Excuse me? Did you not hear a word I said?”

“I did, as well as the ones you didn’t say,” Gen replied. He tilted his head and gave Tsukasa his best innocent look as he asked, “Have you even slept with the guy?”

“What kind of question is that!” Tsukasa wasn’t proud of the slight crack in his voice when he said that. It was too late to do anything about it. He cleared his throat then said, “You know that kind of thing is against the club rules.”

“On company time, sure,” Gen shrugged. A mischievous smile that matched the gleam in his eyes spread across his face and he added, “But if you two happen to run into each other while you aren’t working and end up bumping uglies, well, there's nothing they could say about that.”

“Do you have to be so crass…” Tsukasa put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. One would think he'd be used to Gen's unfiltered opinions by now, but no.

Gen shook his head. He held up both hands and sighed, “How do you know you really like the guy if you haven’t had sex? What if he’s terrible in bed?”

“Is that all you think about?” Tsukasa mumbled.

“What else is there?” Gen laughed. He held his hands up in surrender when Tsukasa shot him a look. “Relax, I'm kidding haha. You’re always so serious!”

“Maybe you should try it sometime…” Tsukasa mumbled under his breath.

“All I'm saying is that if you both want the same thing from each other why not just go for it? Doesn’t that make the most sense?” Gen offered the rest of his two cents with a smile.

Tsukasa snorted then walked away. He was done with this conversation. It was wrong. He and Ryusui didn’t want the same thing from each other. Nope. That just wasn’t possible. Gen had no idea what he was going on about.

A few days after that rather unpleasant talk with Gen, Tsukasa arrived at the club to find it empty. Ah, Ryusui had rented the whole place again. Tsukasa couldn’t exactly say this came as a surprise. It was his night to dance, after all. The blond had gotten predictable. He shook his head then finished up applying the black face paint in thin lines across his face to simulate scars. After that last touch his barbarian costume was complete, and he was ready to dance. He took one last look at his reflection. Tsukasa had to admit he rather liked the lion pelt cloak.

Around three minutes before Tsukasa was scheduled to take the stage one of his fellow dancers came into the room and told him that his presence was requested elsewhere. That certainly was cryptic. Though it didn’t take him long to spot their one customer waiting for him as soon as he walked out onto the floor.

Tsukasa stopped walking and blinked a few times at the sight of Ryusui in a suit. The blond had his patented grin on his face and that utterly ridiculous captain’s hat on his head. He might’ve looked handsome, possibly even charming, had he not worn that silly accessory. It took away from the effort he’d made to look good. Tsukasa shook his head and continued over to the other man. He could only think of one reason why Ryusui would want to see him before the show.

He took note of the fact that there was actually a table set up tonight. Normally Ryusui just wanted his own chair. Odd. He gave the blond a look and said, “I’ve told you before that I do my routine _then_ you might get a lap dance if I’m in the mood. Now you’ve ruined the outfit surprise.” Tsukasa gave him one final look over then furrowed his brow. That was probably the nicest suit he’d ever seen and ever would see. Yet again proving that this man was ridiculous. “Are you sure you want to get something so pricey dirty? The body glitter will probably never come off.”

Ryusui chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. The arm of his suit jacket inched up just enough to show that he had a familiar gold bandana wrapped around his wrist. “Your outfit looks good– great, actually– but uh… I don’t want a lap dance today… heh.”

Tsukasa simply blinked at him. That wasn’t something he expected to hear Ryusui say in a million years. Normally he didn’t stop whining until Tsukasa caved and gave him the stupid dance. He frowned and crossed his arms then muttered, “Then why are you here?”

“I just want to have dinner with you,” Ryusui replied without missing a beat.

“In a strip club,” Tsukasa said flatly.

“Would you have said yes if I asked you to join me at a restaurant?” Ryusui asked with a crooked smile.

“Probably not.”

“And here we are,” Ryusui hummed. He motioned for Tsukasa to sit at the table. “What better way for me to prove that I’m crazy about you?”

Tsukasa couldn’t decide if he was more thrown off by the blond’s strange behavior or curious about his plan. Either way he did as was requested and sat down. He watched Ryusui light up afterwards, clearly surprised that it hadn’t taken more convincing. Then the blond bent down and rummaged through a bag on the floor.

He watched in silence as Ryusui removed a tablecloth from the bag then laid it out on the table between them. Then he bent down again and stood then placed a candelabra in the middle of the table. After that he set out two plates and wine glasses. By the time he was done, there was a setting laid out for a romantic dinner.

Tsukasa was left speechless as Ryusui sat down across from him and smiled. Before he could say a word, Gen showed up holding a pizza box and smiling like the cat that ate the canary. He placed it onto the table then mumbled _bon appétit_ and wandered off again. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back and Tsukasa burst out laughing.

He wiped tears from the corners of his eyes then asked, “All this effort just for pizza?”

“Hey, don’t you look down on pizza!” Ryusui exclaimed.

Tsukasa held up his hands in surrender and shook his head. “I would never. It’s one of my favorite foods.”

“I know,” Ryusui hummed with a warm smile. He opened the box and motioned towards the pizza within. “Shall we?”

“You look ridiculous, by the way,” Tsukasa said as he took a slice of pizza from the box. He glanced at the blond then looked back at his food and added, “From the neck up, anyway.”

“Thank you.” Ryusui chuckled.

Much to Tsukasa’s pleasant surprise, dinner with Ryusui wasn’t nearly as obnoxious as he thought it’d be. In fact, he’d go as far as to say it was a lot of fun. He actually couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much. It was everything he didn’t know he needed. Tsukasa surprised even himself when he thought that it wouldn’t be so bad to have more nights just like this. As he watched the way the blond practically glowed as he talked about subjects that interested him, he realized that Ryusui had the kind of smile that one could fall in love with. And that made his chest ache.

_If you both want the same thing from each other why not just go for it?_ Gen’s voice echoed in Tsukasa’s head.

The answer was simple. They _didn’t_ want the same thing. Ryusui was only there to be entertained. He was a bored guy with lots of cash to spare. Tsukasa just wanted to get by. He wanted to provide for his sister. Their motivations couldn’t possibly be any more different. That realization made his heart sink and he frowned to himself.

“Are you all right?” Ryusui asked softly.

Tsukasa heard the concern in his voice and that only confused him more. He nodded and said, “Yeah.”

“You’re lying to me,” Ryusui countered.

“That’s what I do,” Tsukasa replied. He lifted his head and looked Ryusui in the eyes as he explained, “I sell entertaining lies to those looking for a little fantasy in their lives. Or did you really think I was some combination of a dancing cop, biker, caveman, and astronaut?”

Ryusui smiled from ear to ear and winked as he replied, “I wouldn’t be surprised. You’ve got a knack for all of them.”

That was funny. It was always funny with Ryusui. Tsukasa couldn’t help but wonder just how _funny_ it would be when the blond grew bored of him and tossed him aside without a second thought. The ache in his chest felt more like a stabbing pain now. This was too much. Tsukasa stood and bowed his head then muttered, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m not feeling too well. Thank you for the meal and I hope this fantasy was as entertaining as you wished it’d be.”

“Huh? W-wait–!”

Tsukasa turned and left without another word. He all but stomped into the dressing room then slammed the door shut behind himself. He plopped down into the nearest chair and dragged his hands down his face. A small part of him was thankful that the makeup they used was smudge proof. The rest of him didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or scream.

Tsukasa had no idea how many minutes had passed by the time he heard the door to the room open then shut again. Not that it mattered. He didn’t care. He gritted his teeth and fought the urge to shake his head. Not a moment later he heard a familiar voice.

“That was hard to watch.” Gen. Of course.

He shook his head and muttered into his hands, “Shut up. I didn’t ask.”

Gen let out an exasperated sigh. His voice had that motherly tone he used when he had to scold the other dancers as he said, “I don’t know why you refuse to see it, but that man has only ever been genuinely kind to you.”

“Go awayyyy,” Tsukasa groaned.

“He also might be an idiot since he asked us when your birthday was and what your opinion was on ponies,” Gen added. He cleared his throat afterwards, obviously trying to stifle a laugh. He smiled at Tsukasa when he finally let his hands fall away from his face to look at him.

Tsukasa huffed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, that sounded like Ryusui. But it didn’t matter. There were other factors he had to take into consideration. Rule number one of working a job like this was to never get caught up in one of the fantasies you sold. He learned that the hard way years ago.

Gen walked over to him, flicked his forehead, and said, “He’s got nothing to do with your past, ummy-day. Frankly, neither do you. You’re older and smarter now.”

Tsukasa swatted at his hand. “Spare me the lecture.”

“Fine. Let me just say one thing. For someone so intelligent you can be a real idiot sometimes.” Gen stood his ground when Tsukasa shot him a glare. He waited a moment and when it was obvious that the other man didn’t have anything to say he added, “My point is that somewhere deep down you know he’s not like anyone else you’ve ever met before. He’s the real deal and he _cares_ about you. Letting him walk out of here tonight thinking that you don’t feel the same about him will be the single biggest mistake of your life.”

Tsukasa frowned as he listened to Gen leave the room. He made it sound so much more serious than it actually was. It wasn’t even like he was that into Ryusui with his kind smile and pretty eyes. Not to mention the fact that the guy was a total goofball too. It was obnoxious, really. Just because the blond looked at him like he’s never seen an ethereal being in the flesh when he danced didn’t make him any better. He hid his face in his hands and groaned. Who was he kidding at this point? God, Tsukasa hadn’t ever liked anyone half as much as he did the blond. Maybe more than he’d ever like anyone again. But he’d gone and ruined it. That was just his luck.

He looked up when he heard his phone chime. The text notification. Tsukasa grabbed it off the nearby table and saw it was from Gen. Of course.

_It’s not too late. Outside._

Tsukasa was on his feet before he even finished reading the text. He hurried out of the dressing room and through the building, making a mental note that he owed Gen one now. He was out of breath by the time he finally stepped outside. He looked around the parking lot until a familiar ridiculous hat caught his eye.

He walked over to Ryusui and got there just in time to watch him toss his duffel bag of romantic supplies into the back of a bright yellow sports car. Convertible, naturally. Tsukasa should’ve known that’s what the guy would drive. It was just as obnoxious as he was and the thought made him want to– he shook his head then cleared his throat and said, “You’re here!”

Ryusui jumped then stood upright and looked at him. He was wide-eyed for a mere moment before that melted away and he turned back to what he was doing. He adjusted the bag so it was on the floor not the seat and muttered, “I’m going, don’t worry.”

“Wait. Don’t.” Tsukasa had so many things to say. All of them tried to make it out at the same time then just ended up stuck in his throat. His mouth had gone dry and he wondered if this was just a huge mistake. It was when Ryusui turned towards him again and Tsukasa saw that genuine concern in his eyes that he knew it definitely wasn’t.

“Aren’t you not feeling well? Should you be out here dressed like that?” Ryusui asked. There was none of the usual humor to his tone.

“I mean… about that, well… I guess I just wanted to uhh…” Tsukasa sighed in defeat. This wasn’t like him at all. He’d always been a direct person. That was the best approach to most things. He took a deep breath, exhaled, then said, “Fuck it.”

Ryusui squeaked in surprise when Tsukasa grabbed his face with both hands then leaned in and pressed their lips together. The sound was so stinking cute. It made Tsukasa wonder what other sounds he could get the guy to make if given the chance. Though that was a big _if_.

He broke the kiss and immediately blushed. Tsukasa couldn’t even look the stunned blond in the eye. He shook his head and muttered, “Sorry… that was unprofessional. You probably have a family waiting for you at home, I really shouldn’t have done that.”

Those words knocked Ryusui out of his daze. He scrunched his face and asked, “A family? Why would I come here if I had a family?”

Tsukasa shrugged and tucked his bangs behind his left ear. He looked anywhere but at the blond as he explained, “Lots of the men that frequent this place do. They’re looking for a good time that’s also easily forgettable.” Well this turn of conversation was certainly a mood killer. Tsukasa wondered if he should just give up and go back inside. Maybe this had been pointless after all.

Ryusui took Tsukasa’s hands in his and squeezed them gently. He waited for the taller man to look at him then he smiled warmly and replied, “You’re a heck of a lot of things, from incredibly flexible to outright gorgeous, but _forgettable_ is the one thing you absolutely are not.” He put his right hand on Tsukasa’s left cheek and leaned up on the balls of his feet to close the distance between them once more. Ryusui placed the sweetest of kisses upon Tsukasa’s lips then whispered, “I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it. I’m crazy about you.”

Tsukasa’s eyes stayed shut for an extra moment after Ryusui pulled away from him. For a long time he just thought the blond was off his rocker. He hadn’t even considered that Ryusui’s little declaration was actually a way of expressing his real feelings. Thinking about it now, though, it suited him perfectly. When Tsukasa finally opened his eyes he wrapped his arms around Ryusui. He immediately felt the tender embrace returned.

He turned his head and muttered into the blond’s ear, “Take me to a motel.”

“Oh? You need a ride? Sure, I can do that.” Ryusui nodded.

Tsukasa’s grip on him tightened. “You idiot. Take me there and stay with me tonight.”

“I’d much rather take you to my home in that case,” Ryusui countered. He nuzzled Tsukasa’s neck with a happy little hum.

Tsukasa pulled away from the embrace and frowned at the blond. He motioned towards himself to emphasize his point as he said, “I’m dressed like a half-naked caveman.”

“What about that _wouldn’t_ I want to bring home?” Ryusui laughed. He took the hat off his own head then put it atop Tsukasa’s and winked. He tilted his head and wiggled his eyebrows as he added, “Plus, we will both get a much better night’s sleep in a king size bed with a pillow top mattress. The best money can buy, actually.”

Tsukasa shook his head and sighed, “How do your words always make me want to slap you and kiss you at the same time?”

“I have a gift!” Ryusui laughed loudly. He fisted both hands in Tsukasa’s cloak and yanked him into another kiss. They both melted completely into it this time. The two of them were well aware of the fact that there weren’t very many things in the world that felt as perfect as this moment.

Everything happened so fast. One moment they were in a parking lot, the next they were driving down the road at a speed that was no where near legal while Ryusui sang along loudly to the radio, and suddenly they arrived at the most ostentatious home Tsukasa had ever seen. Yet again, he couldn’t be surprised. It suited the blond perfectly. That didn’t matter right now. Nothing mattered but the lips moving against his.

They hadn’t even made it inside before Ryusui was kissing him again. Somehow through all the stumbling and chuckling about it they actually managed to make it to the blond’s bedroom. He removed his cloak and Ryusui took off his shirt. Tsukasa took a moment to admire the surprising sight of his ripped torso. Then they got right back to their heated make out session. They tumbled onto the bed together and pulled one another close.

It seemed like everywhere he touched Ryusui was a ticklish spot of his and Tsukasa was in complete awe. He’d never experienced so much laughter while making out. Honestly the way the blond smiled against his lips was intoxicating. The sound of his laughter was infectious, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he tickled Ryusui on purpose.

Tsukasa put his hand upon the blond’s hip and held firmly to show that he was done with playtime and wanted to get more serious. Ryusui looked into his eyes and actually seemed to get the hint. There was a first time for everything. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he flipped their positions.

Ryusui traced little circles on Tsukasa’s pec with his right pointer finger. He had a devilish grin on his face as he purred, “You always do all the work at the club. This time I want you to relax and let me handle it.”

Tsukasa’s smirk mirrored the one he saw as he teased, “Do you really think you can?”

“Baby, I’ll blow your mind,” Ryusui hummed with extra emphasis on the O. He didn’t give Tsukasa a chance to reply before he started to caress his torso with both hands. Ryusui took his time and made sure to let his fingers explore every dip, feel every single defined muscle. His gaze was fixed upon the hot body beneath him as he hummed, “I don’t care if you hear it all the time, that’s not nearly enough. You are so so so beautiful.”

“Enough to warrant three ‘so’s?” Tsukasa teased. “Wow.”

“You deserve way more but I didn’t want to sound like a total lunatic,” Ryusui replied with a silly smile. His hands continued to explore the hard body beneath him and he let out a dreamy sigh. “I can’t believe I’m actually touching you like this. Never wake me from this dream.”

Tsukasa’s breath hitched in his throat when Ryusui switched gears and started to plant kisses anywhere and everywhere he could on his torso. Every now and then the blond would bite him playfully then bat his eyes. Not that Tsukasa would complain about that. He could barely think with just how turned on he was. Normally he was the one doing the teasing, and this was an interesting yet welcome change. Though he couldn’t be sure how long he’d be able to take it.

He lifted his hips when Ryusui hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Part of Tsukasa expected him to tear them away. He seemed like the kind of guy who would get a kick out of that. But, no, he simply slid them downwards until they were low enough for Tsukasa to kick off. Then he wriggled out of his own pants too.

Tsukasa watched as Ryusui settled between his legs. The blond caressed his right thigh as he kissed the left. He grinned then pet Tsukasa’s erection lovingly and purred, “You’re gorgeous here too… Big, as well. You don’t get this excited when you dance.”

“Th… that’s work. This is pleasure.” Tsukasa said, not that it really needed explanation.

Ryusui hummed in agreement. He nuzzled Tsukasa’s member and replied, “You know, when we met, I couldn’t decide if I wanted to fuck you or be fucked by you. Turns out it was both.” He took Tsukasa’s length in hand and looked him in the eyes as he asked, “I can do both, right?”

“Y-yes!” Tsukasa really hoped that didn’t come across as desperate as he thought it did. At this point he’d let Ryusui do absolutely anything he wanted to him. That must’ve been written all over his face because a knowing smile spread across the blond’s face and his eyes seemed to shine.

Tsukasa didn’t have a chance to react when Ryusui held up a bottle of lube and popped the cap. He would’ve probably questioned where the heck it had come from if given the chance. Instead he swore under his breath as the blond took his length into his mouth without warning. It was so warm and wet and frankly this was a much better use of the thing than him blathering on about nonsense.

He hadn’t thought of Ryusui as a multitasker, but the way he fingered himself as he bobbed his head without breaking rhythm proved otherwise. Tsukasa groaned softly as the blond worked his magic on the both of them at the same time. He could only imagine what other surprises the guy might have in store for him.

Ryusui maintained eye-contact with him as he bobbed his head. Tsukasa had to fight the urge to squirm under his intense gaze. He was used to having all eyes on him, sure, but it was never anything quite like this. Tsukasa was sure he’d fall apart any second now. He gasped when the blond pulled off of him with a loud slurp.

“Good. We’ll do both, then.” Ryusui wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. He ran his tongue along his lips then re-positioned himself so that he straddled Tsukasa’s lap. A quick stroke of his hand and the member beneath him was slicked and ready to go. He tilted his head and continued to smile as he caressed Tsukasa’s chest and purred, “This time I want to feel you inside me.”

Tsukasa barely had a chance to let the words register before Ryusui slid onto his waiting member. The man had absolutely no patience. Right now that was stupid hot. Tsukasa groaned and grabbed onto Ryusui’s thighs.

When his butt was flush against Tsukasa’s lap he took a moment to catch his breath. A grin spread across his face and he winked then purred, “Let me know when you’re ready to accept that marriage proposal.”

“Wha– _ahh_!” Tsukasa’s grip on Ryusui’s thighs tightened when the blond started to ride him in earnest.

Ryusui tangled his hands in his own hair and arched his back as he rode Tsukasa like it was the last thing he’d ever do. He wanted Tsukasa since the very first time he saw him dance. There was a whole lot of built up tension he had to let out. His thighs quivered and his breath escaped him in short pants as he chased the release he so desperately needed. Judging by the groans Tsukasa couldn’t hold back and the way he thrust his hips upwards to meet him, Ryusui wasn’t the only one about to pop. It was only a matter of time. Good. They’d fall over the edge together, then.

Tsukasa wasn’t sure he’d ever catch his breath after Ryusui finally collapsed on top of him. He did his best to blink the stars out of his eyes. The blond used the last of his effort to roll onto the bed then chuckled and continued to take deep breaths. They turned to look at one another at the same time and both smiled. Tsukasa’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

He rolled onto his side then pulled Ryusui up against his chest. The pair kissed lazily, neither one having the energy to do more than that right now. They smiled against each other’s lips and wrapped their arms around one another. It was in that moment when he and Ryusui were lost in each other’s eyes that Tsukasa realized there was no _could_ about it. He loved this man. He had absolutely no say in the matter, it was just a fact.

Tsukasa kissed his forehead then rested his chin atop Ryusui’s hair. He shut his eyes and squeezed the arm that was around the blond. Ryusui returned the favor with a soft sigh. Yeah, Tsukasa loved him, and he absolutely couldn’t wait to wake up next to him in the morning.

*

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty~”

Tsukasa opened his eyes and attempted to blink the grogginess out of them. When his vision came into focus and he saw Ryusui smiling at him he felt warmth blossom in his chest. Just as he’d expected, there wasn’t anything more perfect to see first thing in the morning.

“Brought you breakfast!” Ryusui chirped. There was a playful gleam in his eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows and said, “I know you need to recharge.”

“You cook?” Tsukasa asked, quite shocked by the idea. It didn’t suit him at all. He sat upright and scooted over a bit.

“Not unless I want to burn the place down,” Ryusui laughed. He climbed into bed and sat the tray on his lap then said, “My butler made it.”

Ah, that made more sense. The spread looked really delicious and Tsukasa quickly realized he hadn’t eaten since their dinner last night. Ryusui was right, he was starved. The two of them ate their breakfast while Ryusui talked about whatever popped into his head. Tsukasa wasn’t sure the last time he’d had such a good morning. He was sure that he couldn’t be any happier about the way things turned out.

After they were done Ryusui set the tray onto the nightstand next to him. Then he stretched lazily with a yawn. He rubbed his eye and mumbled, “Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you that I won’t be able to visit the club for a while ‘cause I’ve got to go overseas for business.”

“I see.” Tsukasa did his best not to let it show how his heart sank after hearing that. A wave of disappointment washed over him as well as something else. A nagging feeling about how he’d been right all along. Just like others before him, Ryusui got what he wanted and it was time for him to move on. Tsukasa turned his head so the blond wouldn’t be able to see the hurt look upon his face. He should just gather his things and leave. There was nothing more to say.

“I want you to come with me.”

Tsukasa jolted in surprise and looked back at Ryusui in shock. “You _huh_?”

Ryusui smiled warmly then put a gentle hand upon Tsukasa’s cheek. “I don’t want to go that long without seeing you.” His gaze shifted downward then he kissed Tsukasa quickly. He pulled back and hummed, “Especially not after last night.”

Oh. All right. This was new. Tsukasa didn’t exactly know how to react. All he could seem to think about was how the light blush he saw in Ryusui’s cheeks was ridiculously appealing. He bet they’d be warm if he kissed them right now.

“Say something…” Ryusui muttered with a nervous chuckle.

“I can’t just up and leave,” Tsukasa finally mumbled, “I’ve got responsibilities and–”

“My butler will take care of everything while you’re away,” Ryusui assured him with a grin. He motioned with both hands as he explained, “It’ll be an all-expenses paid, two-week trip.”

“It sounds a bit like you’re asking me on a honeymoon…” Tsukasa replied softly. He didn’t know what to make of it.

Ryusui tossed his head back and laughed loudly. He wrapped his arms around Tsukasa and nuzzled his shoulder then hummed, “Call it what you will.”

It was Tsukasa’s turn to have his cheeks darken. He quickly looked down at the bed and mumbled, “I’ve got, uhh, bills.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t miss a single payment whether you decide to join me or not,” Ryusui explained. He pouted then added, “Though I do hope you _will_ because it’ll make the trip a heck of a lot more enjoyable.”

Tsukasa rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. His voice was so soft that he was sure the blond had to strain to hear it when he replied, “I guess I could probably tell Gen I won’t be able to work for two weeks. He can make some last-minute changes to the schedule.”

“Great!” Ryusui exclaimed. He kissed Tsukasa’s cheek then grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent a quick message. He put it back down, grinned like an idiot, and said, “The flight leaves this afternoon, which gives us just enough time to fool around first!”

“It _what_?” Tsukasa all but shrieked. He shook his hands and head at the same time as he said, “I don’t have anything packed. I’m not prepared for something like this.”

“Me either!” Ryusui laughed. He hugged Tsukasa’s arm with his right hand then waved with his left hand as if he was showing a vision within his head. “I can picture it now. We’ll both buy whole new wardrobes when we get there!”

“You’re crazy,” Tsukasa snorted.

“Crazy about you!” Ryusui exclaimed. He tackled Tsukasa and then they rolled around on the bed as they fought playfully for dominance. He finally gave in and stayed put when Tsukasa pinned his hands above his head and kissed him.

Tsukasa broke the kiss and rubbed their noses together as he whispered, “Guess I’m pretty crazy too.”

“About me?” Ryusui asked with a hopeful smile.

“About you,” Tsukasa nodded. He smiled when the blond squeaked happily then yanked his arms free of his grip so he could hug him. As expected, Ryusui flipped their positions so he was on top again.

“Should I bring my hat on our trip?” Ryusui asked with a teasing smile.

“Absolutely _not_.”

Ryusui laughed then bent down and kissed him again. He hummed in approval when Tsukasa slid his arms around him and held him tightly. He couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. That wasn’t a problem since there was nowhere else in the world either of them would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you tell yourself its just gonna be a quickie fic and it ends up being your longest one yet about the pairing dfghgfd  
> oh wellllll.. they deserve it so i cant be too mad
> 
> I really love them being hopelessly in love <3<3
> 
> a romantic honeymoon overseas... what a trip thatll be. theyre guaranteed to fall even harder for each other, which neither knew as possible ^^<3
> 
> Ryusui is going to work hard to get Tsukasa’s confidence up to about half where his own is. That’s super high! the power of love is incredible. Good for them tbh :3


End file.
